


En tu mirada

by 2UYooHo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: DoPil, M/M, cursi, empalagoso, rosita - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2UYooHo/pseuds/2UYooHo
Summary: En un maratón de películas, WonPil quiere que DoWoon lo bese y DoWoon quiere besarlo.





	En tu mirada

**Author's Note:**

> Es súper empalagoso, sobre advertencia no hay engaño, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo. No creo que pueda volver a escribir algo así de cursi, pero con el DoPil nunca se sabe pues son adorables uwu

**En tu mirada**

 

Han estado disfrutando los dos toda la tarde de un maratón de películas en la sala de la casa de WonPil. Con palomitas de maíz y refrescos sobre la mesa de centro, golosinas de sabores y postres deliciosos a un lado. La noche cae sin que ellos apenas se den cuenta, las películas avanzan y en algún punto de una de las películas, WonPil se sienta sobre sus propias rodillas sobre el sillón en dirección a DoWoon.

 

—Bésame, DoWoon —le dice en forma de susurro cerca del rostro, y antes de que DoWoon pueda responder algo, WonPil se inclina sobre él y sus labios. Y quizá es un capricho del momento o el anhelo profundo de su corazón, pero WonPil no se detiene en consentir su deseo y sin temor ni vergüenza y siendo todo lo atrevido que su persona puede ser, lo besa. Los labios de WonPil son dulces y suaves como algodón de azúcar cuando se depositan de forma delicada sobre los suyos.

 

DoWoon se siente ligeramente sorprendido, pero de forma natural abraza a WonPil por la delgada cintura. Su rostro se mueve en su dirección en el momento que las manos de WonPil lo toman por las mejillas y lo hace alzarlo hacía el de él, para que pueda ser capaz de besar su arco de cupido. —Bésame —repite WonPil antes de bajar con su boca por su cuello dejando un camino cosquilleante de cálidos besos.  

 

—No me dejas besarte —murmura con su voz grave DoWoon, ganándose una risita por parte de WonPil. Él es consciente de que a pesar de lo que le pide, no deja actuar a DoWoon de ninguna forma. Pero no pueden culparlo de ser de esa manera con él, no cuando los ojos de DoWoon brillan con las estrellas en ellos y su rostro adquiere un rosado tan tierno que envuelve con calidez su pecho que lo hace sonreír complacido. No cuando los dedos de DoWoon se entierran en su cintura sobrepasado por las sensaciones que le provoca y entreabre sus labios dejando escapar su aliento caliente entre pequeños suspiros de tierno e incomprendido gozo. WonPil lo adora. Y cada parte y tramo de su piel es amada por sus labios. Pero es la ligera risa que suelta DoWoon lo que agita su corazón y lo desencadena de forma automática.    

 

—Bésame DoWoon —musita de nuevo a pesar de que es su boca la que juega con el lóbulo de una de sus orejas. Con una pequeña lamida de su lengua, provoca un adorable estremecimiento en su cuerpo. DoWoon deja de abrazarlo y sube sus manos para tomarlo del rostro, su agarre es tan tierno y delicado que es más la acción que la fuerza lo que lo hace voltear el rostro hacía él y esperar, esperar mientras se pierde en la frágil mirada estrellada de DoWoon a que se acerque y cubra la distancia que separa sus bocas y complete su petición como su particular manera de ser es.

 

El aliento de WonPil es tibio y le causa cosquillas en el momento que se acerca a sus labios, pero la distancia que separa a sus bocas desaparece y WonPil es capaz de al fin derretirse en su regazo y pegarse a él tanto como sus ropas se los permiten. Y el movimiento de sus bocas es mágico, DoWoon es tierno, de colores y siempre le deja una nueva parte de él. Pero cuando sus lenguas se tocan y se acarician cálidas y húmedas, los fuegos artificiales explotan tras los párpados de sus ojos cerrados. DoWoon se atreve entonces a acariciar su paladar, soltar su rostro y a abrazarlo de nuevo, cuando lo envuelve, sus manos descansan encima de su espalda baja, las puntas de sus dedos rozan el comienzo de su trasero y WonPil es tan consciente de ese toque que casi lo siente traspasar la tela de su pantalón como el cálido beso que comparten en ese momento lo traspasa a él. Y hay más que fuegos artificiales explotando dentro de su cabeza, tras sus párpados cerrados. Es como un volcán que estalla y que con su fuego va enardeciendo cada una de sus células hasta que se arremolina en su vientre. Entonces sus bocas se separan en busca de aire y puede escuchar el eco agitado de sus respiraciones mezclándose entre sí. Y le encanta lo llamativo que resulta ser, que no puede evitar que un sonido de complacencia emane de su garganta, aunque probablemente sea más a causa de la lengua y de los tiernos dientes de DoWoon sobre su manzana de adán. Todo es una experiencia nueva entre ellos, avasalladora, que lo obliga a dejar caer su cabeza hacía atrás para que DoWoon pueda cubrir más tramos de la piel de su cuello. Perdido en el regocijo que le provoca los besos de su DoWoon, sus dedos se hunden entre sus sedosas y rizadas hebras de cabello oscuras.

 

La magia continúa por varios minutos más, pero el polvo de hadas está por desvanecerse, aunque sus bocas se encuentran una vez más y el beso es de lo más tierno y delicado que puede ser. Sus alientos se mezclan cuando el ritmo del beso se desvanece y sus bocas se separan dejando la remembranza del roce entre ellos. DoWoon junta su frente con la de WonPil y abre los ojos, rebasado por un nuevo mundo de sensaciones que únicamente tiene con WonPil y que se intensifican con cada segundo que pasa a su lado. Ha aprendido que puede robarse el fulgor con el que resplandece su ser y lejos de parecerle algo impensable, su corazón se calienta con la certeza de que si lo hace, lo hará con el cuidado más delicado del que su ser es capaz. Y sonríe, su sonrisa es dulce y ligera, como una brisa cálida de los vientos del oeste. Es una sonrisa que WonPil puede sentir acariciarse contra la suya que aparece apenas nota la chispa de alegría en los ojos de DoWoon. Y ambos se pierden en los ojos del otro mientras el abrazo con el que se sostienen es estrechado todavía más en la necesidad de sentirse todavía más juntos.

 

—Las estrellas siguen brillando en tu mirada —murmura demasiado bajo y WonPil no habría sido capaza de percibir el sonido de la voz ronca de DoWoon sino fuera por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y rostros.

 

—Como en la tuya, DoWoon —contesta en un susurro, como si estuvieran compartiéndose un tierno secreto.

 

—No me dejabas besarte.

 

La risa traviesa y alegre de WonPil llena la sala. Pero debe controlarse para no deshacer completamente la burbuja en la que están sumergidos. A DoWoon no le importa de todos modos, él solo quiere seguir escuchando esa risa tan característica que pertenece a WonPil.

 

—Porque me gusta más llenarte de besos —termina confesando una verdad de la que ambos siempre han sido conscientes—. Pero luego pudiste besarme y llevarte la estrella de mi alma.

 

—No quiero dejarte sin tu fulgor. —El color de la tristeza y preocupación se siente entre las palabras y en el resplandor de su mirada, WonPil casi se derrite de ternura.

 

—Pero no me estás dejando sin él, simplemente te lo presté cuando me besaste así de bonito. Porque me emocioné bastante. Así es la magia entre los dos, DoWoon. ¿Verdad que la sentiste? ¿La sientes? —Y DoWoon mueve su cabeza en asentimiento. Hay tanta emoción danzando alrededor de WonPil, que se siente conmovido. Sin embargo, sus narices chocan entre sí ante el inocente movimiento de su cabeza, WonPil ríe contento mientras se sostiene la nariz y DoWoon solo sonríe sobándose con la punta de sus dedos la punta de la suya.

 

Así es como es su relación de amor y amistad, su día a día, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones y creando nueva magia entre ellos dos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerlo.


End file.
